


Вендижка

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Wendigo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Однажды маленькому и юркому вендиго, который внешне был похож на худенького чёрного оленёнка, наскучило томиться в тёмных-тёмных далёких-далёких лесах, где не с кем было поиграть и толком пообщаться. И решил он отправиться в светлые дали к людям...





	Вендижка

**Author's Note:**

> Формат сказки на основе канона, приквел, АУ. Моя любовь к вендижьей теме до сих пор не угасла.

**_О_** днажды маленькому и юркому вендиго, что внешне был похож на худенького чёрного оленёнка, наскучило томиться в тёмных-тёмных далёких-далёких лесах, где не с кем было поиграть и толком пообщаться. И решил он отправиться в светлые дали к людям, чтобы найти там много всего интересного и полезного. Гордо пофыркал он на всех лесных духов, и хоть предупреждал его Глава Леса, что люди опасны и могут причинить самую сильную боль в мире, так как имеют при себе самое грозное оружие, Вендижка не поверил ему, отвечая, что он самое сильное и опасное существо, неужели кто сомневается? Покачал головой Глава Леса, да не в его власти было остановить мятежное создание, гонимое долгими одиночеством и тоской; лишь крикнул в след, чтобы детёныш знал, что глазами людей он выглядит уродливо и мерзко, и что не стоит лишний раз им на глаза попадаться.

Подумал Вендижка, что все эти разговоры не про него, и устремился прочь из мрачного леса, молниеносно преодолевая самые большие расстояния. По пути он ловил и поедал заблудившихся во тьме зверей: будь то мышка или хорёк. Даже косточки все обгладывал, не пропадать же добру!

И лишь единожды притормозил он, когда остановился у реки, рассматривая своё отражение. Чёрные костлявые ножки с копытцами, чёрная шёрстка, и костлявая голова с маленькими рожками, такая же чёрная, как и всё остальное.

« _И чем это я для них уродлив?_ — поражался он. — _Самый обычный Вендижка!_ »

Тряхнув чёрной шкуркой и топнув копытцем костлявой ноги, помчался зверёк дальше, чтобы утолить самый сильный из всех возможных голод. Голод познания и поиска близких по духу.

« _Какие же они, эти люди?_ — думал Вендижка. — _Каким таким оружием обладают они, что боятся их духи леса?_ »

Рано утром на рассвете достиг он небольшой деревушки, где, пригнувшись на тощих ножках прокрался к забавным строениям из дерева и бетона, принюхиваясь ко всему, что встречал по пути. Однако не удалось ему утолить жажду знаний: из одного дома вышла хозяйка, завидела Вендижку и закричала, что было силы, называя его самыми разнообразными именами.

« _Но я ни дьявол, ни черти и ни сатана_ , — удивлённо склонил голову вбок Вендижка. — _Я просто Вендижка!_ »

Но не могли люди слышать его мысли, и когда выбежал крупный мужчина с вилами в руках, Вендижка быстро капитулировал в лес, но перед этим цапнул со всей силы обидчика за щиколотку: не столь страшным орудием были эти его вилы! Ошибался Глава Леса, трусливый старец, люди не имели никакого такого оружия.

Однако куда бы он ни пошёл после этого, везде на него указывали пальцем, а потом пытались убить, поймать или закидать камнями. Даже не пытались они подружиться или разузнать что о Вендижке, сразу же обрушивали на него свои презрение и ненависть. 

— Сними свою маску! — кричали они. — Уродец!

Обозлили эти создания Вендижку, и когда он бежал прочь, ощущая на глазах влагу, то клялся, что убьёт всех-всех людей, которых встретит на своём пути! 

И вот наткнулся он на одинокий домик прямо посреди лесной полянки. Небольшой, но чистый и ухоженный, стоял дом далеко от других, словно хозяин его искал одиночества и лесной тишины.

Вот он, час мести, решил Вендижка и подкрался к дому, как внезапно учуял аромат, да такой нежный и вкусный, что в животе заурчало. Подобрался ближе путешественник и с трудом забрался на высокие ступени. И вскоре нашёл то, что приманило его запахом: у самой двери в блюдце было налито что-то белое-белое.

Вендижка робко тронул копытцем блюдце, затем и белую жидкость. Больно не было, она не жглась и не кусалась. Приблизился чёрный оленёнок к миске и осторожно попробовал жидкость. Дивный вкус поразил малыша, и принялся он лакать и лакать, да так жадно, что не сразу уловил движение в доме. Навострив ушки, юркнул Вендижка в кусты, что росли у края леса и стал наблюдать, что будет дальше.

Дверь открылась, и на улицу выбежало много странных четырёхлапых существ, что лишь отдалённо напоминали лесных волков. Таких Вендижка уже видел в городах, их называли «собаки». А следом вышел и человек с забавной кудрявой головой, лениво потянулся и поёжился от утренней прохлады.

Уилл Грэм, хозяин одинокого домишки на Волчьей Тропе, удивлённо бросил взгляд на миску и чуть вскинул брови. Вот уже несколько ночей он оставлял у порога молоко на случай, если забредёт голодное животное, и вот сегодня миска впервые оказалась пуста. Уилл улыбнулся, решив, что на ночь нальёт ещё.

А Вендижка подумал, что съест этого человека, чтобы отомстить всей их расе! Только подрастёт немножко и обязательно съест. 

Вечером Уилл вновь поставил под дверью миску с молоком. Вендижка решил, что не притронется больше к жидкости, его целью был человек! Однако когда свет в доме погас, и малыш ощутил невыносимый голод, он стремительно помчался к дому, забрался на ступени и вылакал всю-всю вкусняшку до капли!

Так повторялось несколько дней подряд. Уилл удивлённо осматривал лес, выискивая своего ночного гостя, но кроме пары белок никого не примечал. А Вендижка всё с большим интересом наблюдал за человеком, пытаясь понять, зачем тот кормит сам-не-знает-кого? 

Однажды Вендижка, изголодавшись без мяса, стащил у одной из собак корм и под яростный лай с трудом успел укрыться в лесу. Думал он, порвут его звери, да человек подоспел вовремя, зазывая питомцев обратно.

Две недели Уилл замечал чьё-то незримое присутствие рядом. Он уезжал на работу и возвращался с этим же чувством. А однажды вечером, когда он сидел у камина и читал, попивая пиво, на кухне что-то с грохотом рухнуло. Подорвавшись и вбежав на кухню, Уилл увидел, что миски с едой для собак перевёрнуты, корм разбросан, а окно, что он столь опрометчиво забыл закрыть, распахнуто настежь. Уилл выглянул на улицу, но никого не увидел, хотя догадался, что его ночной гость явно голоден. Тогда на ночь он помимо молока оставил немного колбасы.

Вендижка долго и с интересом трогал странное угощение копытцем, не понимая, как это есть, но на вкус оно оказалось даже приятным, хоть и не особо сытным.

Теперь Уилл подкармливал ночного невидимку мясом, кашами и хлебом. Как бы ни было странно, но визитёр поедал всё, и установить его принадлежность к конкретному виду животных Уилл не мог.

— Может, я бродягу прикармливаю? — почесал он затылок как-то утром, задавая вопрос вслух.

« _Сам ты бродяга!_ » — разозлился Вендижка, спрятавшись под крыльцом.

Вечерами Вендижка с завистью наблюдал, как человек играет со своими собаками. Он гладил их, всячески хвалил и даже обнимал — как завидовал в тот момент маленький хищник! Тронув копытцем землю, он грустно уркнул, гадая, тёплые ли руки человека и стал бы он гладить такого уродца?..

Ночью шёл сильный дождь, и было очень холодно. Вендижка весь сжался и дрожал от холода и страха, когда в небе раздавались раскаты грома. Не выдержав, малыш подорвался и побежал к дому, вновь забираясь в приоткрытое окно.

Осторожно и невесомо Вендижка пробрался с кухни в спальню, видя, что человек спит в окружении своих собак. В доме было сухо и тихо, лишь за окном стучал противный дождь. Вендижка свернулся, уютно устраиваясь в уголке, и попробовал задремать. И всё же ему было неуютно. Тогда малыш подполз поближе к камину. Затем ещё и ещё, наблюдая за спящим человеком. Тот был нестрашным и небезобразным, как другие люди, напротив, он очень нравился Вендижке, особенно его приятный запах. Поколебавшись, детёныш устроился под боком человека, наслаждаясь тем, какой он тёплый. 

Малыш уже успел задремать, из-за чего упустил тот момент, когда его присутствие было обнаружено. Не сразу Вендижка понял, что на него пристально смотрят, а когда ощутил это, испуганно вскинув голову и увидел, как собаки пятятся от него и рычат, а человек, отшатнувшись, изумлённо смотрит, и в его серых глазах отражается страх.

Осознав, что испортил всё своим уродством, Вендижка подскочил и бросился к окну.

— Стой же! — закричал Уилл, вскакивая на ноги, но существа и след простыл.

Выбежав на улицу под дождь в одном белье, он бросился следом за маленьким перепуганным созданием, но поскользнулся и рухнул в грязь, а ночного визитёра и след простыл.

— Да что бы тебя! — выругался Уилл. — Вернись! Я же... я же не хотел тебя спугнуть... — прошептал он себе под нос, поднимаясь на ноги и бредя к дому.

Одно было точно: он никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного.

На другой день Уилл подробно рассказал о случившемся своей подруге Алане. Девушка была удивлена, но также не могла предположить, что за существо увидел Уилл у себя в гостиной ночью.

— Он маленький и напуганный, — говорил он, ходя из угла в угол. — Я ощущаю, что должен был защитить его, а вместо этого спугнул.

Когда Уилл ехал домой, он внезапно увидел, что соседские мальчишки, играющие на Волчьей Тропе, смеются и пинают кого-то. Уилл выдохнул и притормозил, заранее жалея бедную кошку или собаку, что становились объектами нападок со стороны этих мальчишек.

— Эй вы! — крикнул Уилл. — А ну пошли прочь!

— Но это наш уродец, мы его нашли! — кричали дети, не желая отдавать «игрушку».

Уилл бросил взгляд на объект их мучений, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Это было то самое создание, напоминающее чем-то чёрного тощего оленёнка, что приходило к нему ночами. Его скелетоподобные ножки были связаны, в глазах выступили слёзы, и столько боли было в его взгляде, что Уилл грубо растолкал детей и подхватил малыша на руки.

— Пошли прочь! — повторил он. — Это просто... оленёнок.

— Это урод! — кричали мальчишки. — Это урод, которому надо сшить между собой уши, чтобы он больше никогда не подходил к людям!

Уиллу было уже не до них. Он взволнованно прижал к себе избитого малыша и сел в машину, кутая спасённого в одеяльце, что возил на случай, если встретит бродячую собаку. Со всей скоростью он примчался домой, внёс оленёнка в дом, где посмотрел и обработал его ссадины, что не были похожи на ссадины других животных.

Однако малыш ни разу не шевельнулся, даже после того, как Уилл развязал его ножки. Зверёныш лежал и смотрел в одну точку и если бы не слабое дыхание, то человек бы решил, что он умер. На ночь Уилл оставил ему молочка и мяса, но оленёнок даже не подумал хотя бы принюхаться к ним. Сначала Уилл накрыл его покрывальцем, оставил рядом с камином и ушёл спать. Затем встал и утащил создание с собой на кровать, устраивая пострадавшего на подушке.

Он долго смотрел в темноте на странное существо неизвестной породы, затем осторожно протянул руку, робко прикасаясь к костлявой головке. На удивление шкурка малыша оказалась мягкой. 

От осторожного поглаживания Вендижка внезапно дёрнул ушками.

« _Ты разве не считаешь меня уродом? Зачем ты меня гладишь, глупый?_ »

Но человек не слышал его мыслей. Тогда Вендижка приподнял головку и человек замер.

« _Вот так-то! Я урод! Бойся меня!_ »

Но человек лишь улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Вот видишь, всё будет хорошо, ты поправишься.

Вендижка растерялся. Почему этот человек не бил его и не пинал, как делали это другие люди? Он был странным. Но руки его оказались тёплыми.

Через несколько дней Вендижка и правда оживился. Собаки привыкли к нему, и зверёныш бегал и прыгал по дому, изучая всё, что его окружает. Уилл лишь смеялся, снимая любопытному созданию со шкафа вещи, на которые тот пристально смотрел. Больше всего восторга вызвал глобус, который Вендижка усиленно пытался покатать по полу. Уилл кормил и купал странное создание, а по вечерам гладил его на своих коленях. Может малыш и не был похож на других зверей, но уродливым он точно не был. А Вендижка усиленно убеждал себя, что помнит, что намеревается съесть человека. Он говорил себе это каждый вечер, когда засыпал на его коленях. 

Они прожили вместе несколько месяцев, и оленёнок заметно подрос. Он провожал Уилла и встречал его, отчего казался преданнее и умнее любой собаки. Уилл и сам искренне полюбил странное создание, всячески поощряя его шалости и игры. 

Однажды Уилл налил в бокал виски и оставил его на столе. Вендижка, ведомый любопытством, запрыгнул на стул, затем и на стол, приближаясь и нюхая странный напиток. Втянув воздух, малыш внезапно чихнул, передёрнул носом и отскочил, продолжая фыркать. 

— Какой же ты любопытный! — рассмеялся Уилл, приближаясь к малышу. — Всё нужно понюхать и попробовать, да?

Вендижка преданно посмотрел человеку в глаза и снова фыркнул. Уилл протянул руку, гладя нежное создание, как внезапно увидел притаившихся в тени за окном соседских мальчишек. Вендижка жил у него три месяца лета, и мальчишки прознали, что странное существо всё ещё на Волчьей Тропе. Уилл нахмурился.

Через пару дней Вендижка очень удивился, когда человек укутал его в одеяльце и отнёс в машину. Они долго ехали всё дальше и дальше в лес, и малыш с интересом приподнимался и смотрел в окна, а затем на человека. Но человек не смотрел на него и был очень-очень грустным. Вендижка прижал ушки и ткнулся носом в чужую руку, однако впервые человек не погладил его. Но оленёнок не злился, ведь он так сильно полюбил человека, что прощал ему всё, даже временный холод.

Когда после долгого пути они остановились, Уилл вытащил зверёныша в лес и отпустил.

— Иди, — сказал он, и Вендижка не поверил своим ушам.

Он изумлённо и испуганно посмотрел на человека, затем подбежал к нему и принялся тереться всем тельцем о его ногу. Уилл вздохнул, опустился на корточки и подхватил оленёнка, отбрасывая от себя.

— Иди! — повысил он голос. — Пошёл прочь!

Вендижка замер, не в силах даже двинуться.

« _Я плохо себя вёл? Прости меня, человек, прости! За что ты меня гонишь, нам было так хорошо!_ » 

Малыш потряс головой и подбежал обратно, тычась мордочкой в руки Уилла, в те руки, что гладили его вечерами. Однако Уилл вновь оттолкнул его, срываясь на крик:

— Да уйди уже!

Вендижка задрожал и тихо заскулил, прижимая ушки к голове и ощущая, как его мир рухнул. Он едва не осел наземь, как внезапно Уилл сам упал на землю и спиной облокотился о машину, вытирая с глаз слёзы. Вендижка понял, что человек гонит его против воли, и вновь бросился в тёплые руки, и на этот раз Уилл его обнял и принялся гладить как прежде.

— Ну не могу я оставить тебя... — шептал он. — Не могу... Рано или поздно они тебя убьют.

Вендижка дёрнул ушками, понимая, что речь идёт о тех самых мальчишках. Сам зверёк готов был рискнуть жизнью, лишь бы остаться с человеком, но слёзы Уилла причинили ему ещё большую боль, чем сама смерть.

Они просидели так много долгих минут. И когда Уилл вновь поставил малыша на землю и поцеловал его головку, Вендижка уже не рванулся к нему обратно, понимая, что сделает этим человеку ещё больнее.

— Удачи, — прошептал Уилл, смотря на него с болью. — Береги себя и будь осторожен.

Вендижка лишь фыркнул и развернулся, убегая в лес, зная, что этим облегчит мучения друга. Когда он скрылся в чаще, Уилл вытер глаза и сел в машину, возвращаясь домой, где без умного шалуна было теперь слишком скучно. 

А Вендижка бежал всё дальше и дальше в лес, теряя слёзы в порывах ветра. Он бежал и бежал, возвращаясь домой, в дальний-дальний тёмный-тёмный лес. Когда он вернулся в родную чащу, то рухнул под широкое высокое дерево и уткнулся мордочкой в землю, едва не воя от тоски и боли по своему человеку.

Прошло несколько дней, а Вендижка, у которого разрывалось сердце, так и лежал без воды и еды. Он стал больше, и его уже нельзя было назвать детёнышем. Он стал настоящим Вендиго, но испытываемый голод нельзя было утолить. Пытались помочь ему лесные духи, но всё было без толку. Пришёл тогда к нему Глава Леса, в надежде залечить полученные раны.

« _Я хочу уметь защищать себя!_ — кричал Вендиго, воя от боли. — _Хочу, чтобы человек не переживал, что меня могут убить! Я хочу вернуться к нему, хочу говорить и быть с ним! Хочу, чтобы он слышал и понимал меня!_ »

« _Но ты не можешь!_ — отвечал Глава Леса. — _Твоё место тут, рядом с нами..._ »

« _Я отдам свою душу взамен!_ — произнёс Вендиго. — _Только сделай меня... человеком!_ »

Вздохнул горестно Глава Леса, но роковые слова уже были сказаны, и не имел он права отказать.

« _Говорил я, что люди обладают самым опасным орудием из всех!_ — причитал он. — _Они заражают нас этой болезненной привязанностью, и мы кладём на жертвенный стол свои души, лишь бы видеть их и быть рядом с ними. Да будет так, коли ранил он тебя в самое сердце! Но есть условие..._ »

Вендиго вскинул голову, взволнованно смотря на Главу Леса.

« _Всё, что угодно!_ »

« _Став человеком, проклят будешь. Голод такой силы, что не ведал ты прежде, заполнит тебя, и без поедания человеческой плоти умрёшь ты. И только если в час возможной гибели вашей человек не отвергнет, а примет тебя, признаваясь в любви, то навсегда ты человеком станешь и проклятие кровавое скинешь! А если отвергнет... сгинешь и вечность душа твоя будет мучиться во тьме, терзаемая болью и холодом! Готов ли рискнуть и променять вечную жизнь здесь с нами на короткую и полную мук вместе с людьми ради него?_ »

Не слышал Вендиго предупреждений и страшных слов. Он думал лишь о возможности вновь увидеть того, кто покорил и разбил его сердце.

Спустя много лет, в роковой час, Уилл, весь перемазанный чужой и собственной кровью, прильнул к нему, ставшему человеком, и объятия эти были полны искренней настоящей любви. Вендиго обнял своего человека в ответ, наслаждаясь близостью после всевозможных мучений и испытаний, и прошептал:

— Именно этого я всегда и хотел для нас.

— Это... _прекрасно_.

Как роковое заклятие прозвучали слова, и, падая в бездну, растворяясь в ледяной глубине, Вендиго крепко обнимал человека, ради которого отдал душу и из-за которого только сейчас обрёл самую настоящую свободу.

Ему ещё часто снилось это падение. Даже тёплый ласковый воздух Парижа приносил видения о холодной воде. Но любые кошмары разгонял знакомый и самый любимый голос:

— Уже утро. Вставай, Ганнибал.


End file.
